Taming the Dragon
by Hinata245
Summary: When going to save Sam from Aragon, not all went as planned. Danny now has brain damage and hasn't gone ghost in a year. Sam is married to a git. What does an apple tree have to do with all this? Inspired by a pic from deviantart done by Skellagirl.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a Danny hater. I just didn't want him in the story too much right now. Crack-pairings are my weed! Make fanfictions, not war. Aragon is much better looking in this story. Yes, he does love Sam. I don't own any Danny Phantom character.

Thankyou to: flamegirl5500, eclipse ze lunachic, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, Ducky'sgirl4ever, scrockangel, LittleBloodyJ, Torry-Riddle and DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24. You don't have to be a member to review!

"I like apples." Sam muttered as she plucked one from a branch overhead. "Wonderful." Aragon replied as he scowled and scowled and scowled some more. "Well. Excuse me, DEAR. It is something that comes to mind when one is STUCK IN A FU**ING APPLE TREE!" Sam said as she looked at the ground far below.

"Hush now, wife. My absence will not go unnoticed. I am a king after all." Araon said smugly. "Yeah. A heartless evil wretch of a king." Sam muttered as she twirled a leaf between her fingers. Sam was still peeved about her capture. She was almost as good as gone when Danny just had to get in the way. A few more seconds and she would have been home free. But no. He ends up receiving brain-damage and floating back through the Ghost Portal. Poor Danny.

Ofcourse, she was still angry. It had only been a year ago that she had married Prince (King) Aragon. He wasn't as horrible as he was in the past. Sam had denied him some of marriages more...pleasurable activities until he treated others like equals. He still hadn't gotten any, but oh how he was trying.

Sam thought it was almost laughable how they had gotten stuck in an apple tree. She would laugh about it later, when she was nice and warm in bed. But now, one of her husbands many enemies had attacked while he was flying with her on his back. Sam grinned a tiny bit. If he hadn't landed in this apple tree, they would have crashed into a mountain-side.

To be honest, Sam was amazed by the tree itsself. It was huge. There were no corporations or factories to hinder the nature of this realm. The grass was so green. The air was so clean. Even the apple tree was suprisingly massive. The apples were huge and fresh.

She picked one, wiped it on her jerkin and bit into it. Natural. Sam was all about that kind of stuff. Sam looked at the apple in her hand. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' she thought. Her husband gave a sigh. 'If he learns to relax.'

She let out a sigh of her own and began to maneuver her way to the branch he occupied. He looked up and moved to help her. "Be careful wife. You may never age here but you can feel pain." he said as he pulled her against his side.

She nodded. "Do you remember my name Aragon?" she asked. He laughed. "You are my wife. Ofcourse I know your name." he said. "What is it?" she asked to see if he really did know. Sometimes she had to wonder, because Wife was most certainly not her name.

"Samantha, but you prefer Sam." he said and pulled an apple from the tree and began to eat it. They sat in silence for hours. The night began to creep closer.

Sams eyes refused to stay open. She lent against her husband. He sighed deeply and began rubbing her back. "I know what you think of me. Your opinion of my person is barely above disdain. I am a horrible person Sam, even I know that. But you are my wife and I don't want to be a horrible person to you. Someimes I will act cold. In public there is much that is expected of me. I can not show weakness under the scrutiny of my people."

"You must try to understand what I do is to protect not only myself,but you and my kingdom aswell." he said quietly, running his fingers through her hair. 'He is a man trapped in his duty.' Sam thought sleepily. Aragon looked around closely.

"It appears our attackers have fled. Are you able to climb upon my back?" he asked. Sam nodded affirmative and watched as he transfomed into his dragon self. She carefully situated herself and he took off.

Later that night she watched her husband as he dressed himself for bed. He removed his crown carefully. (His jawline doesn't stick out like it does on the telly.) He climbs into bed beside her. "Goodnight love."he whispers sleepily. For the first time in her life, Sam gently kissed her husband on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist, buried his face in her neck, and went to sleep.

Sam smiled as she drifted off to sleep. 'All it takes is time...and maybe an apple or two.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for waitings and sorrys to:Everyone. Sorry I just switched computers and I need to get my list from the other one. hehe...he...he T.T SORRY!!! PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR NAME ANYWAY. I'll have the list by my next posting of this story.

Sam wondered annoyedly how a man can be so gentle when he was tired and full of apples, then grumpy the next day. Really, she wondered why she even thought he would change over night anyway. Its not like this was all being smacked down on some magical typewriter or something (**well, technically this isn't a typewriter so... X)**.

Sam slowly stood from the bed as Aragon cursed a bed-side table for jumping infront of HIS royal toe. Sam gave a small laugh. Aragon turned and glared at her. She just smirked and pulled on one of her tunics and leggings. If Aragon had tried to push her into a dress like the first one he had squeezed her into, there would have been h*ll to pay.

She could imagine his face morphing into one of horror as she shouted and threw things, eventually leading to the dress being literally ripped off. Oh yes...That would have been very interesting indeed. Sam looked over at Aragon covertly. She almost laughed again. He was tilting his head infront of one of the few mirrors in his(their) room, trying to perfectly position his crown of kinglyness.

She just grabbed her little circlet from the night-stand and dropped it on her head. Aragon gave a huff as he once again failed to find the perfect angle that would display his royal headgear. It vaguely reminded Sam of a first grader trying to string beads into a necklace. It didn't seem that hard to the obsever, but to the shaky handed participant, it was a challenge that ordered itself be done.

At the beginning, she had wondered why it had been so important that his crown be placed perfectly upon his head. As time went by, she understood that the crown itself was a physical reminder of who was in power. The reason Aragon was the king was not because of his family's blood line. It was actually because he was the most powerful in his realm.

He tried not to bear his dragon fangs too often at his subjects when he expected submission. He did rub his amulet between his fingers when he was irratated or, God forbid, nervous about something tho. He was actually a very good king when he wasn't surrounded by (boring) people of the court. Heck! Even his jester was serious and creepily morbid.

The villages edging the castle were so different from the cold palace. Children ran in the streets happily. Mothers hung up their laundry while talking to their neighbor. Husbands kissed their wives and openly showered them with affection. She had seen him sneek from the castle and cover his own appearance with that of soemone else's. Sometimes he was a hunched old woman using a bedsheet and a pillow for his supposed "hunched" back. Sometimes a cap and set of peasant clothes to dress as a traveling youth.

He monitored his kingdom wonderfully. But as always, there was someone that wasn't happy with his lot in life. Who do you blame when your life goes into the out-house hole? Why, the person in charge ofcourse! He needed to stay in control. If that meant positioning a crown for forty-five minutes every morning, then Sam was oddly okay with that.

She broke from her thoughts as Aragon gave another sigh. He placed the crown down on the table next to him as he rubbed his temples. Sam rose from the bed and picked up the crown. Aragon looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She just gave him a small, kind smile and got on her tip toes trying to place the crown on his head.

Aragon stooped a little and allowed her to position his golden symbol of power atop his head. "Perfect," she whispered as he straightened back to full height. Aragon looked at his appearance in the mirror. He smiled, "Well done Wife." She smiled back.

"I wish you would do that more often." Sam said. "What? Waste nearly an hour fumbling about with my crown like a complete imbecile?" he asked, not completely sure that this wasn't the beginning of a trap. Sam laughed. "No. Although I do love to watch you suffer." "If you didn't, I think we would be doing something that involved less decipherable dialogue." "Aren't you the hilariuos one today DEAR." "I am described as having a very dry sense of humor. You know how I hate to make people into liars." "I was talking about your smile you dolt." "..."

"Oh! Now you have nothing to say. You were talking about (air quote)doing the do(un-air quote) a few seconds ago, but when I say your smile is sexy, you clam up. You, my dearest husband, are one gooey lump of Rainbow RiceCrispy Treat(I don't own Rice Crispy Treats...Rainbow, lumpy, or otherwise)." "Wife. Must you speak in a manner which I do not comprehend?" "Sorry." "..."

"Wait a moment. You think my smile is attractive? How do you resist me, Wife? Must you retain your will of iron?" "Easy there, fuzzy little man peach." "Did you just call me a piece of produce?"

"...Maybe"


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou to: Rosen-Rot-Sonne, VeekaIzhanez, Skellagirl, CuCernunnos, flamegirl5500, eclipse ze lunachic, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, Ducky'sgirl4ever, scrockangel, LittleBloodyJ, Torry-Riddle, and DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24.

I adore you all so very freaking much! Special thanks to Skellagirl who left an awesomely long review which compelled me to type this. I hope you enjoy! :)

Sam sighed into her pillow sleepily. Then there was a screeching noise and yelling. 'Damnable noises!', Sam thought as she sat up from her (thier) bed and lit the candle on the nightstand. Sam marveled over the fact that she hadn't burnt herself like usual, then remember why she had gotten up. Aragon put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rest now Wife. I shall take care of it", he said as he pulled on some clothes and slipped out of the room. Sam nodded and climber back into the quickly cooling, emporer sized bed. 'I wonder what that was', Sam pondered as her eyes slid shut. It is not known to many, but Sam is a very heavy sleeper. That means that now matter how many people tried to wake her up in the night, unless it was Aragon ofcourse, their efforts were destined to fail. That is why she didn't know until morning that her husband had been abducted.

Aragon had an army, sure. He had a dragon form aswell. Sam wondered why in the world, or Ghost Realm as were, that he hadn't used it. She didn't know what to do. She may not have gotten busy with the guy, but he was her husband. So she did the only thing she could think of. She rallied the troops and called Dora (I think that's Aragon's sister's name).

You see, the family amulet didn't just control dragon powers. It was also a viewing glass for the other amulets. All Dora had to do was rub the thing and the scene from Aragon's amulet came into view. 'That is kind of freaky. But its the closest thing to a GPS we've got, so I'm not complaining', Sam thought to herself.

There was Aragon, leaning against a wall, covered in his own blood. Then a new face appeared in the green glass. "How are you feeling, you pitiful excuse for a king? Have you thoguth about our deal?", the man said. Aragon didn't answer immediately.

"Hurry Hurry, your lowness. Your pretty wife is waiting on your decision", the man said, ending with a laugh. "What have you done with Sam?", Aragon yelled, straining to reach for the man infront of him. His neck was just so close, and it would be so easy to squeeze the breath out of it. The man gave another laugh.

"We haven't done anything...too serious. She is in one piece, but if we can't come to an agreement, she won't be", he said, his voice filled with dark mirth. "I'll give you three hours to come to a decision before the queen meets the Iron Maiden. I'm sure she'll be dying to hear your answer." the man said, and shut the heavy door, leaving Aragon to sag against the wall. "Not her",he muttered softly before his head dropped and his face was obscured.

"Those bastards! Those lying, f**king bastards",Sam yelled. Dora hung her head,"If he agrees, then the kingdom is lost." "What do you mean?" "The King of Draco(I thought the name fitting) must give the title to the next in line. It can not be taken. It is usually gifted to the strongest after the tournament of Draco. It is a rule set down by our founding king, twenty-five generations ago, when our ancestors still lived as humans." "And now he's being forced to choose between me, or his kingdom" "It seems we're doomed" "What?" "Silly girl. He'll pick you."

"I doubt it, but we have to find him anyway", Sam said as she grabbed a sword from the wall. "Think what you will, My Lady. What shall we do?", Dora asked while she nervously clutched her dress. "Can that amulet show a wider area? Maybe we can see where he is being held if we can get the amulet to back-up the view a little bit." "Why yes! I do believe that I can do that!", Dora said as she pulled her necklace off once again and whispered into it while drawing signs on it with her finger. It only took a few minutes to identify the fortress. Unfortunately, it was a five hour ride, even on horse back.

Sam face-palmed. "Why is it always me?"

*Don't give up. I have more up my sleeve. X)*


	4. Chapter 4

Glorious thank you to: Rosen-Rot-Sonne, VeekaIzhanez, Skellagirl, CuCernunnos, flamegirl5500, eclipse ze lunachic, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, Ducky'sgirl4ever, Bloodmoon Goddess, scrockangel, LittleBloodyJ, SKY-PIRATE THEIVE, Torry-Riddle,sang14, takara410, DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24, flamegirl5500, eclipse ze lunachic, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, Ducky'sgirl4ever, scrockangel, LittleBloodyJ, Torry-Riddle, DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24, Cster, and Twilight Gleek

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN GUTS, BLOOD, AND GORE. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PEOPLE WHO CHOKE WHILE EATING THEIR LUNCH.

Please Review...please. T.T

"My Lady, I said on horse back. However, dragons are sooo much quicker than horses," Dora said with a mischivious smile. "You up for a battle?" Sam asked as she went around her room grabbing clothing that would be suitable for rescueing a king. "I have been bottleing up large doses of agression lately," the older woman said with a malevolent grin. "Well then, I guess we've got a kingdom to save," Sam said as she grabbed a sword and followed Dora to the balcony.

Dora quickly took her larger form. Sam slid on and they were off. Sam contimplated how to break into the place unnoticed. '_We could sneak in a side door, but we would still run the high risk of being seen or impaled. We just need something...a distraction. If Dora trasnforms and starts attacking the place, then I can slip in and get Aragon without anyone being the wiser_.' Sam thought with a smile.

"Dora. I have a plan, but I don't want to put you in danger," Sam said when they landed a little way from the fortress. "This is my home, My Lady. If one so cowardly as they were to control the crown, then there would be no use in staying here. And I've just finished decorating my sleeping chambers to my liking. I refuse to let a fortnight go to waste. Oh, and even though he is angry with me often, Aragon is my brother aswell as my King. I will not betray him." Sam nodded,"Then my plan will work. I need you to destroy all that you can outside to draw all of them out."

Dora thought for a moment and agreed. "If either one of us doesn't make it out, you've become one of my best friends Dora," Sam said giving her a hug. "Likewise, My Lady. Now, let us attack these scoundrels. Show them who is boss, as you'd say," Dora said as she changed and took off to reek some havoc. Sam shot off as soon as she heard the first shout of suprise. By the time she reached the imposing building, tons of soldiers were trying to fight Dora off. Sam winced when she saw Dora step on some unfortunate man that stabbed her foot.

She took one last look at the battle field and crept inside. The place was much draftier than her palace home, and much darker. The grey cobblestone walls were bare and dirty. The whole place was just fridgid. She silently walked down the halls until a scream broke the silence. That scream was far too familiar, and Sam it made Sam's gut twist. She followed the sounds of her husband's pain until she was forced to walk down flight upon flight of stairs.

She finally reached the bottom, which she guessed was probably underground. There were brightly blazing torches all around the dungoen like room and Sam gasped when she saw Aragon. He was curled in on himself in a puddle of what she assumed was his own blood. She had seen a multitude of gorish scenes in her life, but this one would haunt her dreams as long as she lived. The man holding a bloody club knlet down beside him and said,"That was just a bit mote insentive. You have a half-hour until your living little wife gets worse than this. I suppose you shall need my name so that you may say it as you kneel before me. His Majesty Devlin. Oh! That sounds wonderful. That is the name that all of my subjects will adore and fear once you make the proper decision. If you decide she isn't worth it. Well, her wounds will be fatal."

Sam waited until the Devlin raised his club again, then silently crept behind him and delivered a jarring blow to his skull. He gave a yell and tried to focus his tearing eye sight on what had hit him. In retrospect, Sam was actually pretty happy her parents had made her take self-defence. It always came in handy at moments like this. She lunged forward and flung her palm upwards, breaking the torturer's nose. He still tried feebily swinging at her. She was about to deliver the final blow, when a hand shot out and grabbed the man's ankle.

A roar ripped itself from Aragon's throat and he began to shift into his far more deadly, fanged self. The fortress shook with the strees placed on it's foundation. "Noone harms my wife!" Aragon screeched as he brought down a mighty clawed limb. All that was heard was a scream of terror that was quickly cut short and followed by the sound of crushing bone and gushing bodily fluids. Aragon gave a huff of disgust and slowly morphed back to his human shape. He gave Sam a small smile before collapsing, leaving her to remember how injured he actually was. Just as Sam began to wonder how she was going to carry Aragon up all of those stairs, there was a great crumbling sound.

Sam looked up and saw that Dora had ripped the roof of the place and was desperatly looking for both of them. "Dora! Down here! We're down here!," Sam yelled, just loud enough to be heard over the debris falling and the enemy soldiers still trying to fight Dora off. Dora reached down and gently scooped both of them up, trying not to jostle her wounded borther. As Dora set off for home, Aragon grasped her hand with all the strength he could muster. "Yes?" she asked and placed her hand atop his. "Are you injured?" she inquired, gasping in pain. "No. Stop talking. You need to rest now," she said and began to run her fingers through his hair. By the time they were half way home he was fast asleep.

"Sam!" he called out in his sleep. "Shhhh. I'm right here," she said and met his lips with her own. "Don't leave." "I won't." "Good." He smiled and went quiet again. At that moment, Sam couldn't think of anyone she'd rather be married to


End file.
